


I’ve never had somebody so i dont know how to love

by typingtae



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: M/M, Witch AU, im sorry, jins parents are mean, slight mention of smut, witch!bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingtae/pseuds/typingtae
Summary: “Tae… I never knew you felt that way. It’s almost unbelievable.”“Why?”Jin put his hand in Tae’s before speaking. “Isn’t it obvious?”





	I’ve never had somebody so i dont know how to love

Jin just had a way with plants and he always had. It wasn’t a natural thing that he had, it was most certainly supernatural. He could touch a dying plant and suddenly it would spring back to life. 

Gardening was what brought him strength and it made him feel like he had some kind of control on his life. Even when he was younger and his parents called him a demon, it didn’t matter if he was around plants. Recently he’d found he was a natural talent at potion making. (As natural as it could be.) His life was finally starting to look good...and then last night.

Jin looked over his beautiful garden from his back patio. He sat sipping a hot cup of earl grey and flipping through a garden magazine. It was a nice spring day and he could smell the heavy scent of all the flowers, normally he'd smile. Today he could barely stand to be anywhere but under the covers, hiding from his mistakes.

“Jin hyung? You alright?” Taehyung was leaning against the house, a smirk on his face. 

“Were you watching me?” Jin asked, cheeks bright red.

“For a little bit. You look cute when you're thinking.” Tae sat down on the other chair at the patio table. It was then that Jin realized he had no shirt on.

“Why are you naked?” he asked, cheeks starting to blaze again. 

“I have on boxers, hyung. Does it bother you?” Tae smiled and reached out for Jin’s mug. 

“I’m fine with the clothes thing but, I’m not sharing my tea. Go get some and a book if you’re gonna be out here you need to be quiet.” Jin huffed and looked back down at his magazine. He wasn’t reading it but looking it Tae made his head hurt. 

“Hyung we’re gonna have to talk about last night eventually.” Jin looked up and right into Tae’s eyes, his cocky smile made Jin want to punch him. 

Taehyung had been Jin’s best friend for as long as he cares to remember. Once his parents had kicked him out at 18 he didn’t know what to do. He had no family or friends so he went to the little park that he spent his childhood days at. Jin sat under a tree, looking at the flowers and light green grass. He didn't allow himself to think as he gently touched a dying bud and it came back to life, bright pink petals facing the sun. 

“Whoa. That’s impressive.” a tall boy with light brown hair walked over and took a seat next to him. “What school did you go to?” he asked. 

“The high school up the road. You can see the roof from that hill over there.” Jin pointed to a hill that was a little higher than the other ones. The brown haired boy laughed.

“No I meant what magic school? I never was good at plant magic, but I’m pretty good at charms.” The boy touched the flower that Jin had brought back unaware of the weird look Jin was giving him. 

“Um? I didn’t go to a magic school. There is no such thing as magic.” Jin said and accidently touched another flower that sprung up, basically proving him wrong.

“You didn’t go? Wow, I mean your powers are really strong and pure for someone who has had no training. If you want I can teach you a little...” the boy had looked up from the flower then and gave Jin a look that made his heart clench. 

“Magic? I realize the flower thing isn’t normal but...magic?” Jin looked up at the branches of the tree because the boy’s stare was too much and he wasn’t breathing right. 

“Here I’ll show you this little trick.” the boy sat criss-cross and hunched over a bit. He showed Jin that his hands were empty before mumbling something and then little golden flakes fell from his hand. The flakes came together and then right before their eyes it turned into a little bunny. Not a real bunny but just a golden bunny outline, that ran in circles. 

Jin gasped, “Can you teach me that?” 

“Yea that’s easy! Give me your number and we can meet up somewhere safe to practice.” the boy held his hand out but Jin continued to sit still.

“I don’t actually have a phone..” Jin blushed a bit in embarrassment. ‘What kind of loser doesn’t have a phone?’ He thought.

“That’s fine. Give me your address then we can pick a time and I’ll just drive to your house.” he took his phone out and opened the note section. 

“I don’t have an address at the moment.” Jin mumbled. His cheeks were on fire and he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“You? You don’t look homeless.” 

“I turned 18 today and my parents took that as an invitation to kick me out.” Jin looked at the grass and hoped that those unshed tears would hold tight for a little bit longer. 

“Why?” the boy looked angry and his face had turned red. “What reason did they have?”

“I’m a demon.” Jin laughed, “I bring plants back from the dead and make trees grow overnight.”

“Fuck them. Non-magic people are stupid and they don’t know. What you have isn’t bad it’s amazing and magical and you shouldn’t let people take this awesome gift and make you feel like it’s a bad thing.” 

They sat in silence for a while and Jin tried to keep his tears back. It didn’t work.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please don’t. If you need a place you can come stay with me... I’m Tae by the way.”

“Jin.”

“HYUNG! Christ, can you stop spacing out?” Tae sat back down in his chair and took a long sip from Jin’s mug. 

“Last night was bad.” Jin finally said. Tae spit his tea out and sat the mug down.

“Was I that bad?” Tae actually looked hurt when he looked up at Jin. 

“No, it wasn’t bad Tae, like the sex was good. It was..amazing. But it’s a bad idea. Anything could happen and I’m not willing to lose our friendship for sex.” Jin swiped his mug back and took a sip. 

“Hyung lighten up you’re killing your plants.” Tae gestured to the garden where the plants had started to wilt. Jin glared at the garden and everything returned to normal. “Please don’t tell me you think last night was just sex for me...” 

Jin tried pushing the thoughts of Tae’s pink lips around his dick away. Tried to forget how thick and good he'd felt in him. He pushed the thoughts of golden skin and deep moans away. Tae cared for him and he wished it wasn't so risky… but it was. 

“Wasn’t it?” Jin looked at his hand, too afraid to face the other.

“Hyung it was so much more than just sex. I made love to you, or I tried to. I’m not experienced and I’m not a sex god or anything but, I love you. You’re my best friend and everything I do with you is special… But I’d never make you do something you don’t want too, so if you say no more then you mean it. I respect that, hyung.” Tae put his hand on the table, palm up but didn’t say anything else. 

“Tae… I never knew you felt that way. It’s almost unbelievable.” 

“Why?”

Jin put his hand in Tae’s before speaking. “Isn’t it obvious? I feel the same, Tae. I’ve always felt this way.” 

“Really? Does that mean a last night part two?” Tae smirked and Jin groaned. 

“It does but don’t get all cocky, besides I thought you loved me?” Jin rolled his eyes.

“I do love you. I love everything about you, including your body, hyung.” Tae laughed and Jin nearly choked on spit.

“Shut up Taehyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first work on AO3 & I don’t know how any of this works! I’ve been “writing” for maybe a year and a half but I’ve been happy with my work for about half of that. I know I could use more practice and even though English is my only language I don’t know how commas work so please forgive me. I really hope that despite my mistakes you still enjoyed my Taejin baby. my twitter is typingtae if you wanna come chill.


End file.
